Ghost
by dinohannah
Summary: fem!Kid Flash It had been 3 months since Wynter West died at the hands of the reach and everyone finally managed to get over it… except for one. Nightwing never got over her death especially when he never got to tell her. Time goes on as normal until strange things start happening and Aquaman finds a familiar redhead in his palace.


Prologue

 _She was floating in an expansion of darkness as random flashes (_ _ **AN:Lol)**_ _of light shot around her. Lightning shot past through her on multiple occasions as she looked about to find exactly where she was and how she got here._

 _Random asteroids floated by along with large rock formations with carvings on them. Pieces of what looked liked an ancient civilization sped by and other random, ancient objects passed by._

 _She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she wa scared as she whipped around in her panic. She wanted to cry and scream but no sound came from her mouth and no tears came to her eyes. Her mask was ripped off her head in desperation and her beautiful, long, fire-red hair spilled forth and blazed around her like a halo of fire._

 _ **Hello… Wynter West.**_

 _She would have gasped when she heard that familiar voice but no sound escaped her._

 _Wynter whipped around to face her friend, teammate, and… love of her life. Dick Grayson, the first Robin, and Nightwing._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw him. He wasn't the Nightwing she had come to love. His hair was too long but was still the same raven black. His eyes were the same vivid sapphire blue but these ones were more intense (glowing almost) with slit black pupils. This Nightwing's jaw was more angular and he looked far more mature. The tips of his ears - actually his whole ears - were a cat's with royal and midnight blue fur and giant golden hoops in his lobes. A few other piercings decorated his unmasked face. A few in the tips of his ears, two in his right eyebrow, one in his nose and above his lip, and one in his tongue which was forked like a snakes. His canines were sharp points and a calm look decorated his face. A dark blue ascot (like the color of the bat on_ _ **her**_ _Nightwing's costume) was around his neck along with multiple different necklaces. Black, low-riding, designer jeans sat snug on his hips and was held up by a silver chain belt. He wore black dragonhide boots and blood red, swirly tattoos ran up his arms, chest, back, sides, and neck. He also wore a black fedora and had a long blue scaly tail with a sickle blade as the tip. There was a mask, the same color as her Nightwing's symbol, across his face and it was made entirely of tiny blue scales and very shiny. This Nightwing was extremely ripped and looked like he could be a Greek, marble statue. He had a very developed eight pack and well defined pectorals. That delicious "v" below his navel was only a tad visible above his jeans and the top of his dark blue boxers could be seen._

 _ **My name is Auvrearaheal. In English… that is Zehel. I'm sure you are wondering where you are currently.**_ _His voice was a rich bass and was so much different than her Nightwing's but… she still felt like she was falling in love all over again with the look-alike of her previous love._

 _Wynter nodded simply nodded because her voice wasn't working._

 _He smiled softly at her and his features softened a he caressed her cheek. Without meaning to, she leaned into his touch and melted into the_ _ **familiar**_ _of his hands. His ears flicked in amusement._

 _ **You, Miss Wynter, have entered the Speed Force, which, according to every speedster, is the source of their power. It is also an interdimensional source of power and is the creator of everything in existence.**_

 _ **This place where we are now is the center of everything and the home of every speedster who ever dared to enter the Speed Force. However, this world is now… destroyed… thanks to those who murder speedsters across the dimensions. Soon my home will cease to exist because, well… every time a speedster dies, a chunk of this dimension disappears.**_

 _ **Now, if a speedster comes here, then a chunk reforms but its inhabitants are still dead. Everyone here used to be a speedster, myself included. There has yet to be a non-speedster who manages to step foot here.**_

 _ **By used to, I meant over time every speedster will change and gain other powers and their speed will turn into the ultimate form. It is as it's always been. As the king and ruler of this world (also the only one left alive), it was my job to come up with the laws of this place but never that speedsters would change or that they would forget their life in their own dimension and not get back without another speedster to take them.**_

 _ **Now I'm pretty sure you want to go back home, yes?**_ _He asked with his head tilted to the side. He looked so cute, Wynter wanted to glomp then and there but, instead, she merely nodded as she continued to nuzzle his hand._

 _ **You'll have to take me with you since that will be the only way to get away from my home.  
If a speedster enters my domain, they can only exit with a changed speedster as their supporter and life partner. By life partner, I mean, you can't live without them. They become the other half of your soul and are only there to protect you, guide you, nurture you, teach you, and help you. We are there to love you but the relationship never has to be romantically. I'll admit though, love usually follows but usually of the sister/brother kind of love and sometimes the 'I-love-you-you-love-me-let's-have-sex-love' however, it's none of that mushy crap with sunshine, rainbows, and sparkles. It's really steamy… and hot.**_

 _ **Anyway, this is the only way you will be able to see your family and go home. I will warn you ahead of time… if you ever grow tired of me, abandon me, neglect me, desert me, forget me, and don't need me anymore, we will both return here and you - WE - will never be able to go back regardless if you gain me back or find another changeling. Time is of the essence here. If an hour passes before you choose, you won't ever be able to go back because you will have changed to much. As soon as a speedster enters my domain, they begin to change and after an hour, they change too much. It has been 50 minutes already so you'll need to decide soon. Do you still want to go through with this, little one?**_

 _By now, Wynter was staring up at him with wide eyes. Could she really deal with another Nightwing at her side? Even enter a relationship with him… or both? Could she really go through with this._

 _All her thoughts and insecurities of her situation went out the door when she, instinctively lurched forward and wrapped herself around his chest in a tight hug. She traced her fingers along his back and spelt out the word "YES" into his muscles._

 _ **Alright then**_ _. He murmured as he pushed her back a few paces so he could have some room for this crucial moment. A small, throwing knife was produced from an invisible sleeve on his right arm and he brought it to his lips. Auvrearaheal ran the sharp point along his lip and tongue, creating a perfect and precise incision that bleed profusely._

 _He pulled her back into him and she stared up at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other before he promptly melded his lips against hers. Wynter felt her eyes widen and collapsed into his arms as he continued to work her lips with his and she never noticed his own blood slipping down her throat and into her gut. All that mattered now was his sinfully kissable lips. They were perfect. Not too moist, not too dry. Soft yet firm and HE WAS BOLD._

 _He melded himself against her as he plundered her lips thoroughly. If he wasn't holding her, Wynter would have collapsed onto the floor on her knees in pleasure. This man's kiss was far better and more sensual than the kisses she received from Red Arrow aka Roy Harper who was her boyfriend of the four months previous. The archer never held her with this much delicacy before._

 _As they continued to make out, they never noticed the white light engulfing them and sending them off to who knows where._

 _Dick "Nightwing" Grayson stood in front of a grave as he stared at it with a Daphne flower in hand. The grave was a huge monument with a plague and a gigantic statue. The monument was made out of solid white marble and the statue was pure gold. It was the depiction of a female Kid Flash in memory of Wynter West, the hero who died and saved the world from the Reach. This was the recognition given to her for her heroic sacrifice._

 _Dick wasn't alone, Barry and Bart Allen were there as well. They were there to give their respects to their dead family member. Since that day, they continuously blamed themselves for her death. They were both there at the time of her death - right beside her to be more specific - but they were unable to save her._

 _Out of everyone, Dick had taken her death the worst. No one knew exactly why. They all thought that it was because he had grown up with her so he loved her like a sister. Those who knew him or where telepathic knew that was only partly true. He was in love with Wynter West._

 _M'gann knew because she was telepathic and Dick was never good at keeping his thoughts and feelings from projecting._

 _Batman knew because he was THE_ _ **BATMAN**_ _(self-explanatory)._

 _Iris West knew because Barry would gaze at her in the same way Dick would look at Wynter._

 _Barry knew through Iris but he decided he wouldn't kill the boy. He like the kid and knew that no harm would come to his niece. The grew up for fuck's sake so of course if they ever got together, the kid would take care of her._

 _Green Arrow knew through Barry._

 _Superboy knew because Dick would have wet dreams and murmured scenarios over and over again about how he would tell her while pacing his room._

 _Martian Manhunter knew because he was also a telepathic._

 _Superman knew through Batman and Barry._

 _Hal Jordan knew through Barry._

 _John Stewart knew through Barry._

 _Dick slowly made his way forward and place his flower up against his the monument and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Barry watching him with a sad expression._

 _ **Flash. Nightwing. Kid Flash. Come in.**_ _Aqualad's voice came on their comm-link._

" _Flash/Nightwing/Kid Flash here." They said at the same time._

 _ **A situation has arised in Atlantis and we need every hero who has a connection with the league here. The rogues of Central City are needed as well. You might want to see this.**_


End file.
